1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to futon mattresses filled with down and feathers.
2. Description of Related Art
A futon is a type of mattress popular in Japan. Typically, a futon comprises a thick cotton batting encased in a fabric ticking. The batting comprises non-woven cotton fibers, which are stuffed into the ticking and tufted thereto. The batting has a limited ability to hold together, and the tufting inhibits shifting of the batting within the outer ticking.
In Japan, futons are typically laid upon the floor of a common living area at night for sleeping, and removed and stored during the day, so that one area of a dwelling can function as a sleeping area at night, and a living area during the day. Due to Japan's high population density, most dwellings are much smaller than their American counterparts, and futons increase the useable space in the dwelling.
Recently, futons have become popular in the United States. Initially, futons were most popular with urban dwellers and college students. Many American cities also experience high population density with resulting small dwelling spaces. College dormitories are notorious for their limited space. Accordingly, futons provide a means by which urban dwellers and college students can extend their useable living space. Also, futons tend to be rather inexpensive compared to more traditional American forms of bedding.
While in Japan futons are typically placed directly upon the floor, in the United States, futons are typically placed upon a futon frame. Many styles of frames exist, but a fairly standard feature is the ability to convert from a bed into a couch. In the bed position, the frame comprises a platform having an upper surface comprising a series of parallel slats which are elevated above the floor surface. In the couch position, a portion of the futon frame rotates into a somewhat vertical orientation form a back of the couch. The remainder of the frame retains its essentially horizontal orientation to form a seat of the couch. Futon frames come in many variations to serve a variety of needs.
The cotton batting in a standard futon tends to mat down over time. Thus, depressions are formed in the mattress in areas receiving constant concentrations of weight. For instance, the area upon which a user's hips rest while sleeping, and the area upon which the user normally sits both become matted down. With some styles of futon frames, this problem is exacerbated as the sitting area and the hip location during sleeping are the same. Proper maintenance of a futon entails frequent rearranging of the futon upon the frame to minimize localized matting down of the cotton batting. This procedure is both relatively ineffective at limiting the matting down process, and difficult due to the great weight of the futon mattress. Typically, a large futon mattress suitable for use by two people at one time weighs in excess of fifty pounds. Higher weights are not uncommon. Some futons incorporate a foam core, surrounded by cotton batting, which alleviates the above problems somewhat.